A cause de toi
by mayura09
Summary: un couple sur lequel pèse l'ombre d'un autre homme. KakaxAnko


Kikoo ! me revoilà, ça faisait longtemps. Alors voici une song fic, et oui encore ! sur un des couple que j'avais promis !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

La chanson est de Végastar, « A cause de toi » tiré de leur maquette 5 titres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**A cause de toi**_

* * *

_J'ai pris du recul, mais mon âme a subit tant d'outrages  
Que tout s'accumule, toutes mes douleurs ont ton visage_

Je cours depuis combien de temps ? Je suis épuisée. Tout est noir, où suis-je ? Ce rire… Je l'ai déjà entendu … Non… pas lui… je ne veux plus subir ça…. Je ne suis plus un jouet ! Je m'arrête. Je sens du liquide sur mes doigts, je ne vois pas ce que c'est … mais je le devine à la texture … du sang ! Tout d'un coup tout s'éclaire, je vois ces yeux de serpent me transpercer le corps de toute part…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en nage. Une respiration forte et rapide. La pièce où elle était, été sombre, elle était dans son lit. Elle évita la forme humaine à côté d'elle, et se leva.

_Tu as 100 fois replanté ta lame, si bien que maintenant  
Du sang accompagne mes larmes, j'ai perdu l'art de faire semblant_

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Puis elle passa sa main sur sa joue et enfonça ses ongles laissant couler un filet de sang qui fut rejoint par une larme. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, elle était tellement pathétique. Son imagination fit apparaître l'ombre de l'homme serpent derrière elle. Ce sourire, sadique et pervers, qui s'étirait toujours sur son visage. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il fit glisser un Kunai le long de sa nuque. Malgré que se soit juste le fruit de son imagination, elle pouvait sentir la ligne froide qui aurai pu être dessiné par un vrai Kunai. Après tout, elle avait subit ça tant de fois. Et plus, encore. Des souffrances qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Et tout cela à cause de lui…

_A cause de toi, mon cœur bat à l'envers  
Au rythme de ma haine  
Alors cache toi, je pourrais bien devenir cruel  
Pour apaiser mes peines_

A cause de lui, elle ne ressent plus de sentiments, juste bercé par sa haine, bercé par ses pulsions. Elle est prise entre deux envies…

L'éviter, et vivre normalement… elle eu un sourire en coin en pensant à cette idée. Avoir une vie normale ? Après avoir été l'élève du Sannin le plus fou, après avoir subit ce qu'elle avait vécu, après toutes ces choses …

Le revoir. Elle senti une excitation parcourir son corps à la penser de ce qu'elle pourrait lui infliger. Même si elle n'est pas aussi forte que lui, elle était son élève pendant des années, elle connaît ses faiblesses… elle pourrai le faire souffrir un peu, quelque chose de plus subtile, que la force. Plus cruel, plus malsain… quelque chose qui pourrai l'apaiser… elle…

_J'ai beau panser mes blessures, tenter de faire abstraction du pire  
Mon dégoût perdure, mes plaies ressemblent à ton sourire_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le grincement de porte. Il entra alors.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t'il.

« Tout vas bien. »

« Tu saignes. »

« Je sais. »

Il s'avança alors vers elle, il passa ses bars autour de sa taille, et posa son visage au creux de son épaule. Il inspira longuement son parfum. C'était le seul à pouvoir la calmer. Le seul à trouver les mots. Le seul à qui elle tenait vraiment.

« Essaie d'oublier » lui murmura t'il. « Tu n'as plus à te torturer avec ça »

Elle le savait bien tout ça. Mais Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la ramenait à l'autre.

_Tu as 100 fois rallumé la flamme, si bien que maintenant  
Le feu a consumé mon âme, j'ai perdu l'art de faire semblant  
_

Il voulait le pouvoir du Sharingan, et elle entretenait une relation avec un homme qui le possédait, partiellement. Pourquoi son âme était elle consumé par des désirs sadiques ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle jamais faire semblant ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait toujours envie de faire mal ?

Elle se retourna, alors et embrassa l'ancien ANBU à pleine bouche. Celui-ci surpris, fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle en profita pour le pousser d'avantage et le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

_A cause de toi, mon cœur bat à l'envers  
Au rythme de ma haine  
Alors cache toi, je pourrais bien devenir cruel  
Pour apaiser mes peines_

Pourquoi même aux personnes qu'elle aimait ?

Elle embrassa la cicatrice qui cerné son œil. Puis elle revint à sa bouche, elle fit saigner sa lèvre inférieure. Elle attendit un peu que le sang coule, et elle lui lança un regard. Il la regardait avec tant de tendresse malgré tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas avoir de relation comme les autres ?

Elle se senti tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Pourquoi la laissait il faire ?

Il s'approcha alors de son oreille et dit :

« Je suis là pour apaiser tes peines … »

Elle resta, un moment, choquée. Puis il releva la tête, elle lécha alors son sang avec un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore….

* * *

FINI ! 

Pffffiou, cette song fic n'est pas très longue, mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu me prendre la tête dessus ! en plus ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas écrit.

Bon alors pour info, la fille c'est Anko, bah l'autre je pense que vous avez deviné c'est Orochimaru, et le petit dernier : Kakashi ! lol

Donc voilà le Kakashi/Anko promis ! bon euh, je sais pas si ça vas plaire à tout le monde, mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire sur cette chanson, et jme suis dit que d'incruster l'ombre de face de serpent pourrait être pas mal !

Voilà, dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! laissez une tite review ! et si vous voulez une réponse laissez votre adresse email.

Puis si je peux passer un tit coup de pub aussi. lol

http/mayura09. mon - blog. org ( sans les espaces )


End file.
